The present invention relates to an operation mechanism for a tape recorder which can make additional or following recording under the reproduction operation state.
Hitherto, even if the tape recorder is operated by mistakenly pressing a recording operation button during reproduction, it does not turn to the recording operation state, i.e., the already recorded content is not erroneously erased.
Together with spread of a microcassette (trade name), various kinds of superminiature tape recorder have been developed and particularly popular as a dictaphone. From the use thereof, these superminiature tape recorders are required to be improved in such a manner that the insufficient dictation or unnecessary passage is corrected or erased as the tape is reproduced, i.e., additional or following recording can be effected.